It has always been a challenge for the professional or home hair stylist to apply chemicals, such as hair dye or perm solution to hair quickly, easily, safely and cleanly. Most methods of applying such chemicals require complicated or sophisticated equipment, and are slow, cumbersome and create a messy work environment. The present invention offers the ideal solution to all of these problems, as it is inexpensive to manufacture, both quick and simple to use, and helps keep the work environment clean. Because the invention unites the hair separator, comb and chemical dispenser into one unit, the user can quickly and easily apply chemicals to the hair, and save energy and time because he or she does not have to constantly put down and pick up the separate components that he or she would otherwise. Combining the separate elements into one unit also increases safety in the work environment, by reducing the possibility that harmful chemicals will be spilled on the operator or the operator's client.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,026 to Nolin shows a comb for dispensing treatment solution to hair, but differs from the present invention because the solution is dispensed through the teeth of the comb, whereas the present invention dispenses the solution from the tip of the hair separator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,270 to Cochran shows a hair treating fluid applicator, but differs from the present invention because the solution is dispensed through the tips of the teeth of the comb, whereas the present invention dispenses the solution from the tip of the hair separator. Moreover, Cochran shows a special applicator disposed on the comb at a right angle thereto, which the present invention renders unnecessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,176 to Hale shows a hair dying apparatus, but is distinguishable from the present invention because Hale does not have a hair separator as does the present invention. Further, the present invention is totally contained in one unit, unlike Hale, which separates into two.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,569 to Lawrence shows a hair grooming device, but differs from the present invention in that it relies on a complicated valve system to deliver the solution to the hair, and further differs from the present invention because the solution is dispensed at the base of the teeth of the comb, rather than the tip of the separator as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,086 to Di Vito shows a combined dispenser and comb, but differs from the present invention because Di Vito dispenses the hair solution through the tips of the teeth of the comb, whereas the present invention dispenses the hair solution through the tip of the hair separator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,652 to Thomas shows a liquid applicator, but differs from the present invention because Thomas dispenses the hair solution through the base of the teeth of the comb, whereas the present invention dispenses the hair solution through the tip of the hair separator.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,376,065 to Kuszyk shows a comb, but differs from the present invention because Kuszyk dispenses the hair solution at the tips of the teeth of the comb, whereas the present invention dispenses the hair solution through the tip of the hair separator.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,451,260 to Holland shows a comb, but differs from the present invention because Holland dispenses the hair solution at the tips of the teeth of the comb, whereas the present invention dispenses the hair solution through the tip of the hair separator.